No More
by pineappleSAMBA
Summary: Norway's POV. Norway wants to be left alone and is falling into depression. Denmark won't stand for it, and he's set on getting him out of his dark room, isolated and unloved.


**Author's Note:**

Okay, so MOAR DenNor~ okay, I originaly wrote this with USxUK, but half way through, I decided it was better for this pairing. Anyway, its from Norway's POV, and I've never written from his POV before, other than RPing. So don't kill me if it sucks. This is a songfic for Miku Hatsune's song "No More". Listening to it will make this better....you'll need it. This isn't very good probably because I wrote it during Lunch instead of Algebra. Anyway, enjoy~

* * *

_I'm in a room that no one's in  
No one's here, I'm the only one_

_Mixed with dark, I speak endlessly  
If the light enters, everything will dissapear_

_I don't want to see anything  
I don't want anyone's help  
Disrespect me, I'm pathetic  
Leave me alone_

_I always go home alone  
I'm at puberty and want to lose my way on purpose  
Once I get lovesick, I endlessly lie  
If I rip my eyes, everything will be awaken_

_I don't want to see anything  
It's nobody's fault  
It's all my fault  
Leave me alone_

_I don't want to see anything  
I don't want anyone's help  
Disrespect me, I'm pathetic  
Leave me alone  
Don't come in  
Not in me_

_I'm in a room that no one's in  
No one's here, I'm the only one…_

* * *

I've locked the door. Its raining outside. I want to be alone. Why doesn't he understand? It's not his fault.

The pounds on the door cease and I hear footsteps of him leaving. I only hug my knees closer and try to bunch up deeper into the corner I'm crouching in. The blinds are closed, but I can still hear the rain. Rushing sheets endlessly rattling my bones. It doesn't usually rain here.

Its very dark and I whisper to myself, telling myself no one can get in. The sun cannot shine through the window. They cannot help me.

I squeeze my eyes tightly shut, not wanting to have to stare at anything. All I wish is to be left alone. I never asked for their help or their concern. I'd rather have them look down on me then try to support me. I hate myself, I hate everything.

I had sneaked home, almost wanting to get lost and never find my way again. My eyes sagged from lack of sleep, my hair tousled and greasy. I had liked Denmark, but didn't want attention back, so I hid my identity with lies. I'd rather him ignore me than love me back. I can't even say I love him. I just….pay more attention to him than others. If I tell the truth, people will feel sorry for me. I don't want attention. I don't deserve anything.

Little Brother is joining him on pleading for me to come out. I can hear them over the rain. They all care too much and I don't deserve it. I'm no longer the person I used to be, I'm just an empty shell, awaiting death to claim me.

This is all my fault anyways, but they all talk like they are at fault. They talk like they understand me.

They'll get in eventually, but I only dread his worried face. I only wish to be left alone, to my own dark thoughts. So that I can glower, and think about him. Keep to myself, stay a loner.

I can hear the door breaking, even though the room is dark enough to make me seem blind. I scream at them to leave me alone, to stay away. They say I need help. I don't need help. I need to be alone. To think, just to wait until one of them gives up. I know they won't. Tears spill down my cheeks at the thought.

"Please…don't come in…" I manage to whisper through my tears as the light pours in. The light destroies all my dark, only leaving a welcoming place. I winced at the brightness. It hurt my eyes. Just as I had expected, Denmark looks sad; worried, even.

I'm no longer alone, was never hated. I feel almost loved when Denmark wipes the fresh tears from my face and pulls me into a tight hug. Only then do I notice he's crying too. I don't return the embrace, I just let it happen. He kisses the tears away, but they never end, streaming in thin rivlets. He holds me so tenderly, so gently…

Maybe being loved isn't so bad…


End file.
